Our Secret
by CharlieFen
Summary: I couldn't let anyone know that I could see her. Jeremy isn't the only one.
1. Chapter 1

**Our Secret chapter 1**

**Summary: **_I couldn't let anyone know that I'm seeing her. Jeremy isn't the only one._

**Set in: **End of season 2/Season 3

**Couple/Team: **Anna/Damon (mainly) and a bit of Anna/Jeremy and Damon/Elena

**Song: **My Vampire Heart by Tom McRae

**NOTE: **I recently because an Anna/Damon fan, not sure why because of what's happening with Anna and Jeremy in the show but I love them. I love both teams but this one is mainly Anna/Damon with a bit of Anna/Jeremy. And I know it's not much this one but it is going somewhere… hopefully…

_**(Season 2, after episode 22)**_

**Damon's POV:**

The cure seems to be working, not that I didn't expect it to. Ok… maybe I didn't expect it to. I sigh and try to relax on the bed as Elena stands up and walks out. No doubt worrying about Stefan. I'm worried about him too but no way would even someone with a small brain like Stefan give himself over to Klaus. I move slightly and grimace at the still slight pain where the bite used to be.

"The pain should wear off quickly; stop acting like such a child." I frown and look up quickly. I recognize that voice. I see Anna standing at the end of the bed.

"Anna…? What are you doing here… how are you here?" My words get jumbled up at the sight of her smiling at me. The smile I've missed so much. I manage to get out of bed and go up to her. She holds up her hand to stop me. I frown. "What is it?" She goes to say something and then disappears. I look around quickly. What just happened?

_**A couple of months later (Season 3, episode 1)**_

"We are out of champagne." I say as I drink the last few drops of champagne. I look up at Andie from the bath. She's paying more attention to her makeup than me. Well at least she's not as clingy anymore.

"No you are out of champagne. I don't drink in the morning." She replies and continues fixing her makeup. Though she's not clingy she has got an attitude now.

"Well would you be a dear… and…"

"I think you can probably get it yourself. I'm not your slave." She interrupts. I laugh quietly, stand up and get out of the bath. I feel so much better than I did a while ago during the bite. When I thought I was going to die. Maybe I was just hallucinating Anna afterwards.

"Really? Put some clothes on or something." Anna's voice. Now I know she's real. She hasn't talked to me in months. I'm sure I've seen her but she hasn't stayed long enough. I look around, trying not to attract any attention from Andie and see Anna standing in the corner, arms crossed. Andie says something but I'm not paying attention so I just say:

"Uh huh." Not looking at Anna again, I go downstairs.

**Anna's POV:**

It's getting harder and harder to show up. I've realised that I can only show up when Damon's thinking about me. The same with Jeremy. Both of them have the ability to see me but even then it's hard for me to talk for long enough. I understand that because I was with Jeremy that's maybe why he can see me… un finished business and all that but… why Damon? I follow him down the stairs and see Elena. She's no facing us; maybe I can get a word in before…

"Morning." He's not looking at me, must be to Elena. I stand behind him as she turns around quickly.

"Hey, I was gonna…" She turns away faster when she sees Damon's naked body. I laugh and roll my eyes. "…you heard me. You knew that I was here." He looks around, sees me again, smiles and then looks back at Elena.

"You know you should learn to knock what if I was… indecent." He smirks and I know that's directed at both of us. I sigh and know I shouldn't be here. Maybe I should check on Jeremy and come back later. I block him out and disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Secret chapter 2**

**Summary: **_I couldn't let anyone know that I'm seeing her. Jeremy isn't the only one._

**Set in: **Season 3

**Couple/Team: **Anna/Damon (mainly) and a bit of Anna/Jeremy and Damon/Elena (Delena fans might not like me ruining a moment by putting Anna in it)

**Song: **My Vampire Heart by Tom McRae

**NOTE: **This chapter is based in episode 1 season 3 and is longer, also more from Anna's point of view and more Anna/Jeremy but remember this is based on Anna/Damon. Got to give it time. Anyway I also love making videos and made one based on this fan fiction (and the chapters to come) because I love seeing it visually as well. Just go to YouTube and type the rest of this after … /watch?v=QK7GK1-iyx0 …. Or look for the easier link on my profile. Hope you enjoy.

_**(Season 3, episode 1)**_

**Anna's POV:**

As I focus on appearing wherever Jeremy is… I hear something.

"How's the grill treating you?" I know that voice, the witch… Bonnie I think. The one who's dating Jeremy. I still can't see through the darkness so I try to concentrate.

"It's teaching me the value of a Monday human experience." Jeremy. I smile to myself and then remember he's talking to Bonnie, not me.

"A summer job is good for you. You needed some normal in your life." I see a speck of light and suddenly appear in the grill storage room. The lights turn off from my interference. I sigh, knowing again he now can't see me. They flicker and come back on again. "What was that?" Again the witch, I look around and see she's still not here. She's video calling him on their phones. I've been seeing Jeremy all summer and she's been away. Some family thing or something.

"Nothing. Look I uh I got to get back to work, I'll talk to you soon ok?" He stutters and reaches for the phone to cancel the call. I step forward, invisible to both of them.

"Wait, wait, Jeremy?" She stops him and he sighs. "Is everything ok with you?"

"Yeah yeah, normal Monday. Come home soon ok?" He grabs the phone and the lights go off again. Oh no. The interference isn't just from me, I can feel it. The darkness, she's here. They turn back on again revealing Vicki, making Jeremy jump and drop the phone. She disappears again and I let out a sigh of relief and go up to Jeremy. He bends down to pick the phone up and I reach my hand out to try to touch him. Then I'm shoved out again but not just by Jeremy. Damon's calling me.

**Damon's POV:**

I sit in the truck, I'm meant to be driving to Ric's right now on another search for Stefan. I can't focus on that when my mind keeps wandering to Anna's appearance earlier. I didn't mean to make her leave I just wish Elena hadn't been there so we could talk. No wait… I love Elena and like her company but she chooses the best times to want to talk.

"Anna… where are you?" I let out a frustrated sigh and go to start the truck.

"Right here," I try not to jump when Anna appears in the passenger seat next to me. I automatically smile which I quickly turn into a smirk. I can't let her know how pleased I am to see her. She notices this. "Don't be too pleased Damon, I can't stay long." My smirk immediately disappears. I don't even know what's going on with her. She's dead… she died… I saw her die. I remember every second of her death… it felt like I died. I'm not going to lose her again.

"_Anna…" John sighs and I struggle to just turn my head to look at her. The device isn't affecting us anymore; it's just the vervain now. "You can head on up; I can take it from here." I hear her groan and panic. She tried to warn us earlier but we couldn't do anything. I see her try to get up but the vervain has made her weak. As John grabs a stake I want to do anything, anything to save her right now. Even risk my life. Still I can't move. he_

"_Please…" Anna whispers as John holds the stake above her chest. "No." Suddenly he pushes the stake in and she lets out a cry as she's staked. No… Anna… she's dead. I see her face crack like every other vampire and have to look away quickly._

_I saw her killed and all I could think about was… I wanted to help her… but I couldn't. _I remember saying that to Jeremy afterwards, blink and shake my head.

"You're dead… you're a ghost right? You have no idea how much I missed you." I admit. It's not like she can tell anyone else.

"I missed you too… you didn't die in the basement then. Lucky." She says sarcastically, sighs and looks at me.

"Can anyone else see you? Am I the only one? Is it because I saw you die? I have so many questions." All the questions seem to come out at once and she laughs.

"No one else can see me." She whispers and then we're interrupted by Ric tapping on the car window.

**Anna's POV:**

I had to lie to him; if Jeremy and Damon talked I don't know what would happen. Damon always acted jealous of Jeremy. I never understood why it's not like Damon and I are a thing or anything. I see Alaric at the window and quickly climb into the back of the truck. Damon glances at me, shrugs and then opens the car door.

"You were meant to be at my apartment a while ago," When did Alaric start sounding so needy. He acts like he has a crush on Damon or something. I laugh at loud and Damon looks back at me, frowning. "Damon? What are you looking at?"

"Nothing, nothing. Let's go look for Stefan's latest 'masterpiece'." I know he's referring to Stefan's mark. He rips the bodies apart and then puts them back together. A ripper. Alaric gets in the car and suddenly I feel myself being pushed out. Damon's stopped thinking about me… probably not intentional, it happens sometimes but still… it hurts. All I've got it this, Damon and Jeremy can't see me when they're not thinking about me. Sighing I whisper even though Damon can't hear me:

"I'll be back later."

**Damon's POV:**

After finding Stefan's mess; two dead bodies been put back together; I head home and go upstairs to see Elena in Stefan's bedroom. I lean against the doorway and know she can see me from the mirror she's looking at.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna lose it. At least not before the cake." I smirk at the fact she can still make jokes in any situation.

"It's your party you can cry if you want to." I say and go up to a photo of Stefan and Elena. "Stefan… such a pack rat." I pick the photo up and look at it. If Stefan was still here… maybe I could let him be with Elena and… move on. I sigh. Things have been different with Elena and I since Anna turned up. No one else knows I can see her. Anna touches the photo and I try not to jump at her just appearing like that again. She doesn't say anything so I look up at Elena instead.

"I got you something. I know I promised not to buy you anything so don't worry I didn't pay for it." I take out the box from my pocket, trying not to glance at Anna to see her reaction.

"You stole it?" Elena automatically guesses.

"No… found it." I open it, revealing her necklace.

"My necklace." She whispers and I smile. Anna frowns and steps forward to look at it. I look at her quickly and she stops moving. "I thought I'd never see it again."

"Alaric found it in his loft and I figured you'd be happy to get it back."

"I am happy," Elena and Anna say at the same time. I try hard not to ask Anna: 'What does that mean?'… "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I reply and look at Elena.

"Can you…" She holds out the necklace, gesturing for me to help her put it on.

"Uh absolutely," I look around and Anna smiles sadly. I take the necklace off Elena and she turns around, I help her put it on. While Elena's not looking I mouth at Anna: 'I'm sorry.' I link arms with Elena. "Shall we?" Anna sighs and disappears as Elena and I walk out.

**Anna's POV:**

There's nothing wrong with Damon and Elena, I've got to remember that. So why do I feel so hurt when he's around her?

"What are you doing?" I hear Jeremy ask Matt as I appear at the edge of the woods where they are.

"I can't find my truck." Matt's response sounds drunk and high.

"It's probably a sign you shouldn't be driving it. Need a ride?" Jeremy asks and Matt says:

"You're more stoned than I am." Oh no, Jeremy's back on drugs. He doesn't seem to bad at the moment but it'll only get worse if he doesn't stop. I follow him as he gets in the car but I don't go in with him. Vicki appears next to him and I feel the darkness again.

"What the… Vicki?" I sigh. Jeremy can see Vicki as well but every time she appears, I feel darkness. Like something bad is going to happen.

"Help me." She mutters. My eyes go wide and then she disappears. Matt gets in the car next to him.

"What'd you just say?" He asks and looks at Jeremy.

"Nothing." Jeremy lies.

"Did you just say Vicki? As in my sister Vicki?" I forgot that Matt was Vicki's brother. I roll my eyes and try to find a way to communicate with Jeremy. I stand in front of the car.

"What no, I uh I didn't say anything," He starts the car and then stares at me. He can see me. "No…" I don't move or say anything.

"What's wrong?" Matt frowns. Jeremy sighs and ends up blocking me out again. He stops the car.

"You know what maybe we should just walk." I disappear and decide to again go to check on Damon.

I appear outside the door and hear Damon shout:

"Stefan's gone and he's not coming back… not in your life time." I gasp and Damon walks out and sees me in the hallway. That was harsh what he just said to Elena but he looks shattered.

"Damon…"

"Not now Anna…" He walks past me and I follow him.

"Damon please talk to me. I can help." He stops and looks at me, then opens the door to a spare room so we can talk in private. We go inside and he shuts the door.

"What was that earlier? And why do you keep disappearing on me?" He stares at me.

"I can only be seen when you're thinking about me," I try to explain. For some reason it's a lot easier to talk to Damon than to Jeremy. Maybe because Jeremy can see Vicki too… or Damon thinks about me more. "Now, what's really wrong?" He looks at me and then away.

"It doesn't matter… I'll be fine tomorrow, goodnight Anna." He blocks me out and then walks out.


End file.
